


他（她）在睡梦中

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: Mpreg！点进来视为接受，不接受赶紧退出！承接A老师那篇绝美爱情故事。没有任何常识，瞎写。





	他（她）在睡梦中

“可是为爱我而来人世间，穿过那茫茫的人海。”

王凯睡前刷微博，刷到一位相熟的医生朋友写的长文章，讲的是她一个病人。  
异位妊娠，医生写道，九周大的时候必须把它取出来了，不然它妈妈会有生命危险。文中说，胚胎已经长了眼睛，取出来的时候能看见四肢还在动，但也就几秒钟，一切都停止了。  
生如昙花，她说。  
王凯按掉手机屏幕，眨了眨眼，觉得嗓子有点堵。他不知道怎么回事，有了这个孩子之后，不只是生理上的剧变，心理也越发有了微妙的变化，没法准确形容，总归和从前不太一样。而最显著的变化就是，他变得容易心软了。  
这可不是一件好事，尤其是对于他所处的位置来讲。  
他躺在自家的大床上，慢慢平复心情。在家就是这一点好，四周都是熟悉的气味和触感，不像酒店，千篇一律的寝具，以及洗手间毛巾和牙刷的数量，无时无刻不提醒着他身在异乡。呼吸灯闪烁起来，他又把屏幕打开，看见靳东发来的一条消息。  
“睡了吗？我马上登机了，明早见。”  
王凯小心翼翼翻了个身，实在睡不着，又翻起微博，这个时间已经没几条更新了。他刷到前两天他在机场的照片，穿得很少，就那一件针织外套。他总提醒他要吃饱要穿暖，可自己从来都不自觉，大事上精明，小事上疏忽。  
这次他就回家三天，很快就要去拍戏，他说要陪他去做最后一次产检。而上一回，是王凯自己去的，他躺着，医生轻声说，它是男是女已经可以看出来了，你想不想知道？  
王凯看着医院里有些肃杀的墙壁，本来想说他宁愿不要知道，他想把谜底留在最后揭晓。但是在医生就要收起机器的时候，他心头忽然生出一点期望来，或者说，这期望本来就有，他只是盼着它成真罢了。他说：“是女孩，对不对？”  
医生在口罩底下笑了：“所以我说，人的直觉有时候不可小觑。”  
“不是直觉，”王凯也笑，“我认为她是，她就一定是。”  
医生收了机器，扶王凯坐起来，她说：“那你这次打算告诉他吗？”她知道当初他瞒着靳东的事。  
王凯理好衣服，他行动有点不便，但气色挺好。他摇摇头，笑道：“其实我不用告诉他，我能感觉到，那么他也一样能感受到。”

夜好沉好静，他们的新家离闹市很远，又在高层。入了夜，就只能听到风穿过高楼的声音，像是身处丛林。在这片丛林里，他也曾经想学着那些已经为人父母的友人，在孩子尚未降临的时候，给她写一点东西，然后静待十几二十年，留给她看。但他真正打开电脑想要动笔的时刻，却发现自己什么也写不出来。  
他想告诉她什么呢？疼痛和辛苦吗？但这只是成年人为自己的选择承担结果，根本不是孩子的过错。而他也不想过早地告诉她——我们所处的世界是个危机四伏的丛林。却也不想反过来，把它形容成一个童话。一切都还太早，他想，他不应该告诉她，而是应该相信她。  
他相信他们的孩子，相信她的眼睛，她拥有看透岁月篇章的瞳孔。  
而剩下来他所能做的事，就是静待她降临。王凯闭上眼睛，幻觉自己躺在穿山而过的风里，他往下看，很多孩子在漫山遍野地寻找什么，找到一片云，就坐上去。包括那个“生如昙花”的孩子，它找错了路，正在重新来过。  
他就在这片有些梦幻，又有些诡异的幻想里睡着了。

靳东回到家的时候是上午十点多，他这次在飞机上睡了几小时，从机场下来又补眠了一会，现在倒不怎么疲乏。他打开门，把行李放在玄关，意料之中地看见卧室门关着，他的小爱人还没有睡醒。他最近越来越嗜睡，像只过冬的猫。  
他换了衣服，坐到床边。窗台上放着一只小花盆，种的是前段时间王凯嗜酸，他买来给他做山楂糕的山楂。吃了果肉，种子就随意丢在土里，寒冬腊月，在暖气充足的房间里它居然发芽长大，且越长越茂盛。  
他还记得他发现它发芽的时候，跟他开玩笑。他说：“我看等它长成树，开始结山楂的时候，咱俩正好可以抱第二个孩子，也算物尽其用。”  
他的胡说八道自然换来爱人踹在他腹上的一脚，那时，爱人正坐在浴缸里，他帮他洗澡。腹上那片过于明显的隆起并不太和谐。那时外面下着暴雨，在室内和室外交替的水声里，王凯说到第一回胎动，他感到的不是感动也不是惊喜，而是一种异样的不适。所以他说，他可能是个不太合格的爸爸，对于即将来临的孩子，他实在没有太多的爱和慈悲，但那并不妨碍他期待并由衷地祝福，祝福她的到来。  
靳东坐在床前，看着爱人熟睡的模样，脑子里胡思乱想。已经六个多月了，他还是有点无法让自己坦然接受一个现实，那就是她的存在，她已经存在了，且正在存在着——隔着一层血肉，是个现在完成时，而在血肉里，是现在进行时。  
他无法控制自己伸出手，先是抚摸他的脸颊，再是抚摸他的腹部——没办法，他知道自己爱他还是比爱女儿更多一些的，小家伙如果足够懂事，就不会吃醋。  
王凯本来就已经进入浅眠，被他一摸，自然而然就醒了。他只要睡饱了，刚醒过来的时候就没什么锋芒，狮子的毛都是顺的，他挪了挪脑袋，枕在靳东腿上，伸长了手指，指尖碰碰窗帘，太阳真好啊。  
靳东低头在他唇上啄了一下，柔声问他：“饿吗？中午想吃什么？”  
“想吃你做的丸子汤，肉馅昨天阿姨买好了，在冰箱里。”王凯仰躺着，凝神看着他，问他，“你累不累？”  
“今天不累，”靳东答道，“在飞机上睡着了。”  
小爱人躺着，轻轻笑了下，眼睛里闪过一丝不易被察觉的光。他又问：“那你想要我吗？”  
靳东有点惊讶，却也没太惊讶。自从他从一场沉重的愤怒里得知他们将有孩子的消息，他一直没敢碰他，却也没时间碰他。而这次回来，他们之间的默契让他想到会有这样一场情爱，却没想到，是王凯主动提出的。  
靳东笑了，手指从他肚皮上滑过去。  
“好啊，”他说，“那你问问她愿不愿意。”  
王凯慢慢坐起身，把手臂挂在爱人肩上，附在他耳边：“嘘……不问她，她睡着了。”

时隔半年多，王凯竟然有点生疏，忘了要怎么做才好。他最近的头脑确实有点迟钝，甚至靳东把温暖的手掌放在他膝上的时候，他几乎都忘记了要把腿分开些。  
他敏感得过分，不仅是凸起的肚皮，他每一寸皮肤都经不起碰触，一碰就要颤栗。靳东从身后抱着他，让他慢慢往下坐，自己掌控速度和力度。他比以往更湿润，也更受不住，床单沾了水渍，他就软绵绵地要往下滑。靳东一把抓住他，顶进去，爱人就呜咽一声叫出来，他知道他不是痛苦，就更加肆无忌惮。  
王凯不得不承认，这次的感觉实在相当好，一方面他明白，是因为太久未曾亲热，而另一方面，可能是他的身体真的懂了一件事——那就是在从前，靳东哪怕是他的爱人，对于躯体也像是一个入侵者，而如今，他的躯体在长久的怀沙作珠的过程中，真正懂得了他们血脉相连的事实。爱人就是这样变成亲人的，他明白。  
靳东轻轻扳过他的脸颊，去吻他由于过分快乐而无法承载的眼泪。王凯在他的吻里发抖，他无法控制自己去挽留他、缠绕他，把自己变成流水，或者变成柔软的藤蔓。那时他忽然想起六个多月前那一回，他没来由地觉得就是那一回，他被他抱着、冲撞着，忽然感到一阵剧烈到可怕的快感，紧接着就是一种空荡荡的寂寥，从心底升起来，像是突然被抛进空中。他知道就是那一回，她来了。她在山野里飘荡，坐上了自己那一朵云。  
你到来，我不会千里相迎。  
但你若真的存在，那你就是我应当走过的一条路。我无论迎上去抑或往后退，都要遇上你，并且，用我全部的生命去丈量你。

靳东没想到王凯会这么嗜睡。吃了午饭，他们出去散了会步，傍晚躺在沙发上看电视，看着看着就睡着。是他喊醒他，坐在他身边喂他吃完了晚上的点心和粥。洗完澡之后他又陷入了迷蒙的困倦里，被他抱上床去，陷在被褥里，只露出半张脸，像个娃娃。  
他坐在床头，今天第二次凝神看着他熟睡的脸。十几年了，爱人的棱角在岁月的打磨里逐渐锋利，而他自己却逐渐圆融起来，时间就是这点可怕，它能不留痕迹地雕刻一个生命，甚至让血肉在岁月里融合，以此凭空塑造另一个生命，然后在他们的人生旅途即将过半之际，再次学习去面对。面对选择，面对恐惧，面对无知与无措，面对当空而下的，一个又一个扑面而来的诘问。  
他想，或者这个孩子的到来，只不过是为了提醒自己，提醒生活没有忘记自己，提醒自己在丛林穿梭的生命中，多少还有些别的指望。他一直觉得不要孩子不是自私，要孩子才是自私，一个孩子的存在，其实是成年人在用一个无辜的生命使自己完整。  
所以她该来吗？他们把这个小灵魂纳入自己的生命里，这决定究竟是对是错？  
时至今日，还有屈指可数的时间她就要来临，靳东还在问自己这样的问题。而直到今天，直到这样一个万籁俱寂的、充满静默与暗示的夜里，靳东才忽然想起王凯提到过的、里尔克的那句关于春天的和大地的诗。而他在此时想起来，这位诗人还写过一句话。  
——凡能够使你比从前最美好的时刻还要更丰富的，都是对的。  
美好的事物不一定丰富，但凡是丰富的，必定指向美好。  
所以她的存在，应当也是对的。

她会在即将到来的初春里出生。她在一场过分绵长的睡梦里，把一个盛夏和一个严冬，融成一个草木葱茏、万物生长的春天。

“好静呀，我们的夜。看着你睡在我身旁。”


End file.
